legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S2 P2/Transcript
(The heroes are seen sitting in the living room as Jack, Miles and Richie are seen shivering after being melted free from Erin's ice) Jack: Can't...f-f-feel...my l-legs... Richie: I-I-I think...my eyes are f-freezing up. Miles: I-I'm going numb... Omega: We did give you guys fair warning. Izuku: Don't mess with Erin like that. Jack: S-Shut up... Sammy: Pop...sicles.... Omega: That's right Sammy! Pearl W-Why did she f-f-freeze us to...? Zulu: We h-h-helped Alex... Omega: You also participated in the plan. Momo: You were practically asking for it. Charlie: B-B-But he's f-fine now. Uraraka: You guys still did something that could have scared Alex for life. At least she let Shoto thaw you all out. Foxtrox: I still di-di-didn't like it... (At that moment Alex and Erin come in. The group that was frozen looks in fear) Alex: Hey guys. How's it going? Chilling out? Miles: S-s-s-screw you... Erin: *Takes a seat next to Jack* Hey there handsome. Jack: D-D-D-Don't talk to m-m-me. Erin: Awwww, what's wrong? You don't gotta be so cold-hearted with me. Jack: V-V-Very f-f-funny... Sammy: It's....cold.... Omega: It's is pretty chilly in here now. Miles: G-G-Gee, w-wonder why. Erin: Aww come on you guys can't stay mad at me. *Snuggles closer to Jack* Right Jackie? Jack: I-I-I can and will stay mad. Erin: Well how about I make it up to you? Jack: H-H-How? Charlie: C-Curing f-f-frostbite? Miles: S-Something? Erin: Well you guys can have Shoto heat you up a little. *To Jack* But for you, I had something else in mind. Jack: E-E-E-Erin nothing you d-do will make up- (At that moment Erin starts to kiss Jack. After a moment he starts to kiss back. The group all groans) Richie: Oh c-c-come on! Alex: Erin not in front of me! Scott: God everytime! Omega: Not in front of Sammy please! Zulu: T-That doesn't h-h-help anyone. Pearl: I-I think I'm g-g-gonna go find a heater. Charlie: S-Same. Miles: W-W-Wait for u-us guys. (As the Targhuls leave Erin and Jack stop kissing) Erin: How's that? Jack: … N-Nice as that w-was... I'm still c-c-cold... Erin: In that case... *Sits on Jack's lap and hugs him* I'll keep you warm. Jack: … *Hugs Erin* … O-Okay... I f-forgive you. Alex: On my life... Scott: Do you guys always have to do that in front of everyone? Alex: I mean we're not saying it's bad, it's just that- Erin: You're jealous that we found love and none of you guys haven't. (The entire room falls silent) Alex:.... Not cool Erin... Not cool at all... Izuku: That was a low blow... Erin: It's the truth isn't it? Alex: We're-We're just not ready for that stuff! Erin: I don't know Alex, I always see how much you keep eyeing Jessica in class. (Alex stands stunned) Alex: I told you Erin! We're just friends! Erin: You keep telling yourself that! Alex: WE ARE! Miles: W-Wow A-Alex. You s-s-seeing someone? Alex: NO! Izuku: Who's Jessica? Erin: She's one of Alex's friends at school. Everytime he's not with me, he's usually hanging out with her. Jack: O-Oh yeah..! N-Now I remember! Alex: ERIN!! Erin: What? We've never told our friends about our classmates at school. Alex: I don't care that's- Momo: Is Jessica a gifted? Richie: H-How long you b-been friends? Alex: Uhhhh.... Erin: Oh they've been friends for about a month now! They started hanging out right after we defeated Puppetmaster. I think she thinks of him as a hero. Alex: Oh my god Erin... Erin: As for her Gift, she.... Hmm... Alex does she have a Gift? What was it again? Alex: She uhhhh...She's a psychic too. Jack: Yooo! What? Miles: They do match! Alex: Oh my god, first my sister makes out right in front of me, now this...? Where's a Villain Attack when you need one!? ???: Did someone say villain?! (The heroes look out toward the door) Mina: Huh? Omega: The hell was that? ???: Prepare yourselves... (A Shadow with a strange mask enters through the door as he preforms an entrance) ???: For you have been met by the amazing-! (The Shadow trips on a wire as he falls to the ground and gets back up) ???: Ow...That hurt. Anyway as I was saying, you Defenders have been met by the amazing Nova! Alex: What? Miles: N-Never heard of him. Erin: Jack? Jack: N-Nope. Never heard of him. Nova: Are... Are you for real right now? Do you seriously not know who I am? (The Defenders all look at each confused) Sammy: N...No....va.... Nova: Goddammit Stone, you said you mentioned me to these kids. Anyway, are you heroes ready to face true terror? Bakugo: What, are you gonna show off your star collection? Mina: Do you collect spaceship models or something? Nova: I'm not a spaceman! But if it's space and reality you want, it's space and reality you'll get. Alex: Ah, he's a wizard. Nova: I am not a wizard either! Jack: Prove it. Nova: Fine then, if you want me to skip the pleasantries. (Nova charges up a purple energy blast as he aims it at the heroes) Alex: The hell? Nova: Since you kids don't want me to explain my plan, I guess I'll just enact it right now! (Nova fires the blast as it engulfs the heroes in white light as they yell out. It then cuts to Alex as he's seen waking up slowly in the middle of a street at midnight alongside the other heroes) Alex: Aww...What the hell? Omega: What happened? *gasp* SAMMY! WHERE'S SAMMY?! Jack: Relax. He was on the couch. He should be fine. Omega: Oh thank god... Erin: Where...are we? Shoto: No idea. Alex: It looks like the city but...Last I checked, it wasn't in the dead of night. Jack: Or the death of the city. It's so quiet around here. Izuku: That can't be right. (Suddenly, the sound of laughter is heard in a nearby alleyway) Jiro: Huh? Kiro: The hell is that? Alex: Sounds like someone's having fun. Uraraka: We should check it out. (The group heads over to the alleyway) Alex: The hell...? Jack; What in the name of... (The group sees a woman being sprayed with green gas by a Targhul that is turned away from them) Charlie: No way... ???: Hmm? Is someone there? Uraraka: Wait... That voice... (The Targhul drops the woman as she dies from suffocation. The Targhul turns as he reveals himself as Romeo) Romeo: Oh well ain't this a little surprise? Alex: Romeo?! Romeo: The Defenders? Still alive? Well well what a good day this is! I've missed you guys! Erin: How? You're supposed to be dead! Romeo: Same with you. But me? I think I'm doing more than fine. Alex: What do you mean? Romeo: Last I checked, you kids were all suffocating and being driven mad with laughter last we met. Uraraka: What are you talking about!? We killed you and the Circle! Romeo: *Sees Uraraka* Wow if it isn't my favorite girl! Man will the kid be happy to see you alive again! Uraraka: The kid? (Another Targhul jumps down from the building as he lands next to Romeo) ???: Well well, what did I miss Romeo? Romeo: Quite a lot...Vapor. (The Targhul reveals himself to be Charlie. Only different from how the heroes seen him before) Charlie: Huh?? Uraraka: Ch-.... Charlie??? Vapor: Huh?? Uraraka??? You're alive??? Uraraka: *Looks back and forth* What... What's going- (Suddenly a couple of Tendrils are launched and they wrap up Uraraka. She cries out as she's pull by Vapor) Izuku and Charlie: URARAKA! Vapor: Huh. Could've sworn that the last we met, I shifted on you to the point that I skinned you alive. Charlie: What the hell is going on here?! Romeo: *Sees Charlie* Whoa! Vapor check it out! You got a twin! Vapor: *sees Charlie* … Well. This is odd. Uraraka: *Struggling* Charlie what are you doing!? Let go! Charlie: That's not me! What is wrong with you? Vapor: What? From what I can see, we are the same. Alex: This...This is impossible! How are- Nova: *voice* I told you I'd show you the reality of time and space kid. (The heroes look around) Erin: Nova... Nova: *voice* What you guys are seeing is your limbo, a reality where chaos reigns supreme over all. Alex: Another...timeline? Erin: Impossible. Nova: *voice* Maybe you should've let me explain when you had the chance. Now then, I'll be seeing you kids around later. Peace! (The voice dissipates as the heroes turn back to Romeo and Vapor) Vapor: So...You're me huh? Charlie: The better version of you. Vapor: Damn kid, you sound really down in the dumps. What say we put a smile on that face? Uraraka: Charlie wait please listen- Vapor: *Hands Uraraka to Romeo* Hold on to her. Don't do anything do her though. I want to make her smile personal. Romeo: Have fun kid. (Vapor walks out as he smirks at the heroes) Vapor: First things first, your friends need to go. Charlie: Huh? (Slime begins to ooze from Vapor's body as they form puddles that crawl toward the heroes) Vapor: Once they're dealt with, you and me can settle this face to face. Alex: Gah! What the hell?! (One of the slimes are seen attaching to Alex as he tries to pull it free) Alex: What's it doing?! Erin: Alex! (Erin feels as another slime jumps up and grabs onto her back) Erin: GAH!! Jack: Hold on! (Jack sees another slime jumping up before he dodges it and sets it aflame, burning it away) Jack: I'm coming! (Jack runs over to Erin and burns the slime away. As it dies, the two look over as the slime attached to Alex phases through his shirt) Alex: Oh no...Don't tell me! Erin: ALEX!! Vapor: Now I got him. Alex: Guys! Someone help me! Izuku: Hold on! (Izuku starts to run over to Alex) Vapor: I don't think so! (Vapor fires a tendril from his wrist that wraps around Izuku's ankle before he's pulled over by Vapor) Vapor: You're taking a little nap kid. (Vapor sprays Izuku with sleeping gas as he passes out) Vapor: Now then, where were we? (Vapor is suddenly pounced by Charlie before he's tossed away) Charlie: Why?! Vapor: Why? Because it feels great! (Vapor charges forward and rams his fist into Charlie's face, slamming him into the ground) Vapor: They don't appreciate us Charlie! (Vapor kicks Charlie in the head) Vapor: They think we're useless! Cowards! They never saw the good we did by bringing happiness to others around us! (Vapor grabs Charlie by the neck as he smiles at him) Vapor: So I decided that the world needed to be happy! Whether by force or through will power, I would make everyone in this world smile! Charlie: So that's it? You're forcing people to be happy? Vapor: It's the only way that peace can be achieved Charlie! Think about it, all your abilities can bring such happiness to others if you just try hard enough! And if you put your back into it, you can help your friends even in their darkest times! Charlie: You think that I'd really use my powers for such a heinous reason?! Vapor: You already do. Charlie: I use my powers to make my friends happy sure, but I would NEVER use them to force the happiness onto others! THAT IS NOT WHO I AM!!! Vapor: Maybe you're more than you think you are. Charlie: SHUT UP!! (Charlie uppercuts Vapor as he flies into the air and lands onto the ground) Vapor: There's that fighting spirit! Charlie: You're gonna pay for what you've done! You and Romeo both! Romeo: Kill that kid Vapor! Uraraka: Charlie be careful! Charlie: I plan on it! Vapor: Fine then. You're gonna get to watch your friends go mad all over again! Charlie: I doubt that! (Over with the others, Richie is seen combating against numerous slime puddles) Richie: I can't fight them off! GAAAAH!!! (Richie is seen as three slime puddles pounce him and begin bonding with him) Miles: RICHIE NO! Richie: N-N-No! Not again! *Starts laughing* Miles: Goddammit! (Miles switches his web shooters to fire concussive blasts as he aims at Alex and Richie) Miles: Guys, cover your ears! (Alex and Richie desperately cover their ears as Miles hits them with a concussive blast, killing the slime puddles attached to them) Alex: *panting* Thank you. Miles: Don't thank me yet! (More slime puddles surround the heroes) Erin: This isn't looking good! Richie: I don't wanna go out like this, not like a psychiatric patient! Miles: Charlie, hurry your ass up and do something! (Charlie looks over and sees the slime moving in) Charlie: Crap! (Vapor kicks Charlie away as he looks over at The Defenders) Vapor: Well, looks like your friends are about to meet their end Charlie. What are you gonna do about it now? (Charlie glares up at Vapor before he vomits yellow fluid at him, hitting Vapor's eyes as he cries out in pain) Vapor: AGH DAMMIT!! (The slime puddles begin to recoil in pain) Alex: Huh? Momo: That's doing something! Mina: Keep going Charlie! Vapor: YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! Uraraka: All right Charlie! Keep it- *Feels the tendril's around her tighten* GAH! Romeo: Quiet in the peanut gallery! (Charlie vomits another poison ball at Vapor, hitting him in the face again before pouncing him) Charlie: You are NOT me! (Charlie claws Vapor's chest) Charlie: I will NEVER become you! (Charlie cuts deeper into Vapor's face) Charlie: And I will NEVER hurt my friends! Vapor: ENOUGH!!! (Vapor frees his leg and kicks Charlie off of him as the slime puddles stop seizing and continue to close in) Erin: Oh crap! Alex: Not good! (Charlie gets up as he glares at Vapor) Charlie: I can't stop you alone. Maybe...with this! (Charlie splits into two clones as they stand up) Charlie: Alright you two! One of you head after Romeo while the other heads for The Defenders! I'll deal with Vapor! Charlie #2: You got it! Charlie #3: Roger! Vapor: Ha! You know the downfall to this don't you!? You split your power up! Your clone won't stand a chance against Romeo! ANd you'll die even if the other could help the Defenders! Charlie: Yeah, what about it? Vapor: Hm? (The Charlies separate and head to their objectives. One of the Charlies is shown arriving near the Defenders) Charlie #2: Hey kiddies! (The slime puddles look over at Charlie's clone) Charlie #2: You kids wanna play? (The slime puddles shriek as they start to crawl toward Charlie's clone) Alex: What's he doing? Izuku: He's luring them away! Erin: Come on now's our chance! Vapor:... Clever boy... (Charlie suddenly punches Vapor in the face as he stumbles back as a result) Charlie: Not so fast. (Charlie is seen visibly weakened from his clones) Charlie: Your fight's still with me. (The other Charlie clone reaches Romeo, who's still holding on to Uraraka) Charlie #3: Let her go now! Romeo: Or what? With her like this, I could do any number of things: Pump her full of laughing gas till laughs her last laugh, so full of poison she'll drop in seconds, hell I could bond with her right now! Uraraka: *gasps* Romeo: Yeah! Imagine the fun we could have then! Charlie #3: You're not gonna do a goddamn thing when I'm still here! Romeo: We'll see about that punk! Charlie #3: Your choice. (Charlie's clone quickly fires a yellow poison ball from from its mouth that hits Romeo in the face, causing him to drop Uraraka as he rubs his eyes in pain) Romeo: DAMN!! I'M BLIND!!! (At that moment Uraraka rushes up and touched Romeo. She back's away as Romeo starts to recover. After he recovers he finds himself floating upword and still going) Romeo: AHH!! GET ME DOWN!! Uraraka: Consider this pay back for all the times we've fought before! Have fun in space Romeo! Alex: I've got a better idea! Shoto, help me out with this! Shoto: Got it. (Alex and Shoto run over to Romeo. Alex charges up a psy blast as Shoto charges up his fire) Alex: Let's burn this asshole to kingdom come! Charlie #3: Do it! Romeo: NO!!! WAIT!!! (Shoto and Alex fire at Romeo as he yells in pain. His body then disintegrates to dust as his ashes fly off into the distance) Vapor: NO!! Charlie: Its over! Give up! Vapor: HOW COULD YOU!?! HE WAS THE ONE WHO SHOWED ME THE TRUTH!! HE WAS THE ONLY WHO UNDERSTOOD MY TALENT!! Uraraka: Vapor.... Please stop this. You were our friend, it doesn't have to be this way. Vapor: YOU!! (Vapor pounces Uraraka as his fingers become claws) Vapor: I don't know what I ever saw in you as a friend! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME ANYMORE!! NOT ME, AND NOT HIM!!! NEITHER OF US CARE!! Alex: Vapor! Vapor: WHAT?! Charlie: Let her go. (Vapor looks back at Charlie before he looks down at Uraraka who is seen tearing up from his yelling) Uraraka: Charlie... (Vapor looks down at Uraraka stunned before he slowly stands back up shocked) Vapor: No....What have I done...? (Vapor falls to his hands and knees before he punches the ground) Vapor: WHAT HAVE I DONE?! (Vapor then breaks down crying as he now sees the full extent of what he did. Uraraka however gets up and hugs him) Uraraka: Charlie.... Vapor: *Crying* How can you hug me like this!? I killed you! I made you laugh yourself to death! So many of my friends... ALL GONE!! Uraraka: We know what really happened... Alex: You were misguided. You were used by Romeo as a weapon to serve his purposes. Vapor: You're really gonna forgive me like this, after everything...? Charlie: I understand what it's like to feel useless and misunderstood. (Charlie puts his hand on Vapor's shoulder) Charlie: We're one in the same remember? Vapor: But I...I can't go on like this. Not after everything I've done. Charlie: What? Vapor: What I'm trying to say is...Would one of you be so kind as to...kill me? Izuku: WHAT?! Uraraka: KILL YOU!? NO! WE CAN'T! WE- Omega: Is... Is that really what you want Charlie? Vapor: Yes dad... Please... It needs to be done... Omega:...….. Alex: Omega we can't! Vapor: You must! I have nothing left here! I have NO ONE left here! Please.... (Vapor grabs Omega's hand and puts it up to his stomach) Vapor: Just...end it....For me. (A wormhole suddenly opens behind the heroes) Alex: Our ride's here. Omega, come on we- (Omega's hand suddenly becomes a small blade that tears through Vapor's stomach as he falls to his knees bleeding) Uraraka: NO!! (Vapor looks up at Omega smiling) Vapor: Thank......you...... (Vapor falls to the floor dead with a smile as Omega draws his hand back) Uraraka: Omega! Why?! He was your son! Omega: Ochaco...He chose this. Uraraka: HE WAS YOUR SON! A FATHER SHOULD NEVER- Charlie: Ochaco. Its okay. Uraraka: Huh?? Charlie: This is a world where the Defenders fell and he made the world fear him and Romeo... There was nothing left for him. Not here, or anywhere. I'd want to same thing. At least he got to see dad before it all ended. (Uraraka is silent as she looks a Vapor now becoming ooze) Alex: Now come on guys....We still got Nova to deal with. Uraraka: R-Right...Right. (The heroes walk through the wormhole. Nova is seen on the other side at The Defenders' house as he sits on the couch) Nova: Jeez, are they ever gonna come out? I guess my limbo really worked on someone this time. (Sammy is seen crawling up onto the couch as he sits next to Nova) Nova: Hm? Sammy: No....v...a? Nova: Whoa what are- Oooh right, That Targhul had you earlier. Sammy:.. Fri...ends..? Nova: Oh yeah those guys? I sent them into that other world. Sammy: No...didn't.... Nova: Yes I did. You watched didn't you? (Sammy points over by the couch) Sammy: Then....who are they....? (Nova looks at where Sammy pointed and sees the Defenders are glariing at him) Nova:... Oooooooooooh……. Alex: Hello Nova. Zulu: Miss us? Nova: Oh uhhh...Hey Defenders! How did the uhhh other world go? Alex: Oh it went fine sure, but it's not an excuse for you to get off the hook. Bakugo: You're dead meat wizard boy! Nova: Hey now, there's no need for that! I mean, you guys are free now right? Clearly that's all that matters! Alex: Oh no Nova, we're not finished yet. (Nova stumbles back in fear as Alex grabs him with his psychic powers) Alex: Bakugo, Omega, what's say we take this kid outside for some "correcting"? Bakugo: Oh ho! Now you're talking! Omega: Let's do it! (Alex drags Nova outside with Bakugo and Omega) Nova: NO WAIT!! I WON'T COME BACK AGAIN I SWEAR!!! PLEASE I PROMISE I'LL- Bakugo: OH SHUT UP ALREADY!! Alex: Just take it Nova, you deserve this. (The front door closes as the other heroes are seen sitting down around the house) Erin: Well, that was an interesting experience. Miles: Remind me never to get on Charlie's bad side like that. Charlie:........ (Uraraka, seeing Charlie's sadness, goes over and hugs him) Izuku: You okay Charlie? Charlie:.... Could I... Really end up like that? Jack: I mean, if things in this timeline didn't go as planned, then there's a chance. Charlie: I just can't imagine it...Me being able to do all those things to you guys...And for what? Just so I could make everyone happy again? Erin: Charlie, you don't have to worry about any of that. Uraraka: You make everyone happy already by yourself. You don't need help with that. Charlie: Really? Jack: Yeah. Charlie: Well then I think you guys should know something then. Uraraka: What is it? Charlie: I don't think you're gonna like it. Izuku: Come on man, it can't be that bad. Charlie: Well...If you must know, I've actually been radiating my laughing gas this entire time. Erin: Huh....? Charlie: Yeah, I uhhhh....kinda figured out that I could do that. Zulu: Does that mean-? Charlie: That you've all been breathing it since we got home? Yes. Erin: Are you being serious right now? Jack: There's no way. Zulu: I mean, it would've affected them all by now. Mina: That's what we're saying! Charlie: Oh just wait...Just wait. Jack: Pfft, whatever man. (Jack gets up and heads to his room) Charlie: Well...Someone's not getting affected. Zulu: Well Charlie, don't you think the gas would have affected anyone on here by now? Erin: Yeah. (Miles looks at Charlie before he starts to hear giggling next to him as he turns to face Richie) Miles: Richie? Erin: You okay? (Uraraka is heard giggling as well as Miles looks over at her before he slides his mask on) Miles: Crap he wasn't joking around! Erin: RUN!!! (The heroes scatter around to get away from Charlie as he smirks) Zulu: Huh? Charlie: Did I say I was lying? Pearl: But how? And since when? Charlie: It's something I'm trying out. It's sort of a hidden gas leak. Richie: CHARLIE!! HAHA I HATE YOU!! Charlie: No you don't! (The Targhul sit around as they watch Charlie's attack take hold on Richie and Uraraka) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 2 Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe